Reunion
by whisperofdreams13
Summary: This takes place where the current chapter left off, but from Road's perspective (yes, I do believe that Road is still alive). She suffers partial amnesia of the latest events, and hopes that she can find the truth soon and hopefully reunite with Allen.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review this if you like it, please. Also, I will try to keep a consistent update schedule, but school might get in the way, so...**

Road woke up slowly from what seemed to be the longest sleep of her life. Her head was spinning, and she could hardly tell where she was. What had happened again? She could not quite remember, yet she felt that it was important and that it somehow involved a certain exorcist that she loved, as images of Allen kept flashing through her mind. If she could only find Tyki or Lord Millennium, maybe they could help her jog her memory. But first she had to find out where she was. Her vision was still somewhat blurry, so she stroked the ground underneath her and felt several blades of grass run by her fingers. As the scenery in front of her slowly came into focus, she realized that the grass surrounded her completely and that she was in a field next to a forest. Road slowly rose to her feet, smoothing out her white dress on the way up, and upon looking down at her gray legs, realized that she was in Noah form. She tried to convert back to her human form, but soon realized that she had not the strength to do so.

_Well, _she thought, _I don't want to make any trouble as a Noah until I fully understand what is happening. I suppose it would be best for me to return to Lord Millennium without drawing attention to myself. But it will be especially difficult since I don't have the energy to create a door and teleport. _

With that in mind, Road started towards the forest, hoping she could somehow find something to cover herself with before going into town and trying to catch a ship to Edo, where the house of the Noah family was located. She looked up in the opposite direction and saw the Black Order headquarters in the distance, and once again, Allen came into her mind. _Hopefully he hasn't lost himself to the Fourteenth yet. _She could only hope, until she could remember what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Road started making her way through the forest, being cautious not to let her spiky hair get caught in the branches of the trees and eventually taking off her shoes so as not to trip and fall. She was so used to using her Noah powers to travel through her door, but now she had to walk everywhere, and she was very unused to it. However, the fact that this involved Allen gave her the motivation to move forward. If Lord Millennium were to see her like this, he would surely laugh, and Tyki would laugh in his usual manner and say, "You really like that boy a lot, don't you?"

But she did. Something about Allen was different from all the other sub-humans she had come to despise. Was it because he had a connection to Nea? No… she had decided that she loved Allen long before he was Nea. There was some other factor that had pulled Road in and made her want to protect Allen and actually be friendly with Lord Millennium's enemies, the exorcists.

But alas, Allen was so stuck on his morals that he would never forgive her for killing so many exorcists and destroying their innocence. Still, she wanted to protect him. She wanted to find some way to protect Allen—not Nea—without betraying her family.

Road breathed a heavy sigh. Only in a perfect world. But in this case, she could at least find out Allen's condition, and, if he had reverted completely into a Noah state, bring him to Lord Millennium; that was her supposed duty after all. She swallowed hard at the thought of it. At the thought of Nea speaking out of her precious Allen's mouth. At the thought of Lord Millennium punishing Nea in Allen's body for betraying the Noah family.

As Road thought more about it, warm tears started streaming down her face. If Lord Millennium were to see her like this, he would surely be ashamed, and Tyki would, in a more serious tone, say, "You _really like that boy a lot, _don't you?"

"I do," she whispered, nearly choking on her tears. In two stiff movements, she dropped to her knees, breathing hard and trying to find the strength to go on. At this point, she was halfway through the forest, and she still hadn't found anything to disguise her distinct gray Noah skin. She wanted to wash it off. She wanted to wash off all the filth and shame behind the Noah name and just run away with Allen as soon as she found him so that they could live together as humans. Or at least that was what she was thinking in that one instant.

She knew that she could never really do that, and that at some point, she would have to face Allen, her family, and the truth all at the same time. Road slowly rose again, using her left arm to wipe her tears and her right arm to support her bodyweight against a nearby tree. "I just need to find out what happened first," she said to herself. "Everything will be fine." She could only hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Road then continued forward, stumbling slightly as she tried to regain her composure.

She started looking around her to see if she could find a small house from which she could borrow—or if necessary, steal—some clothes to disguise herself with, and sure enough, she spotted a small cottage several hundred feet from where she was standing, and judging by the blue smoke rising from its chimney, somebody lived there.

_Well_, Road thought to herself, _I guess it was unavoidable that someone would see my Noah form. _She sighed. _But hopefully I won't have to kill them. Allen wouldn't appreciate my doing that. _She started, with caution, in the direction of the cottage, but then felt something soft touch her feet, and curiously looked down at the ground.

"Feathers?" she thought, picking up the soft, white object that lay before her. Road's eyes widened. _No. _Something in her gut started aching and throbbing. _This is… innocence. _She examined the feather-like fragment of innocence carefully. _This innocence feels different… _Her abdomen throbbed again.

_I've heard Tyki talk about it before... he's been searching for it 7,000 years... this is from… Apocryphos… _-throb – _But why… would seeing it cause my stomach so much pain? _- throb- She then leaned her back against a tree and slowly sat down against it, one hand clutching her abdomen and one hand holding on to the innocence.

Somehow, this pain was… familiar. _But when would I have come into contact with Apocryphos? _Her eyes started to slowly close. _And more importantly… how would I have let his innocence hit me?_

Road then fell into a light slumber, hoping that her pain would subside, and that she could find answers soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking down at her new Dark Boots, Lenalee exited through the front doors of the Black Order headquarters with both a golem and a finder at her side, for Komui had given her a mission to recover a piece of innocence found in Spain. In a sense, she was relieved that Komui was relaxed enough at this point that he could let her go on another mission, but at the same time, she feared that he would soon uncover Kanda and Johnny's current location and persecute the two of them in the name of the Black Order.

Honestly, she would have rather been helping Kanda and Johnny to find Allen, but at the same time, she both understood the danger of doing so and the faith that she had that they would succeed and retrieve adequate answers from him. She still clearly remembered the talk she had with Allen before he walked off before her eyes, and she wanted to have faith in the words that he had given her: "No matter what happens, I'll always be an exorcist."

Those words had given her strength. Those words were more powerful than anything else at the moment; they resonated so much in her heart that she could so much as breathe and effortlessly let them out like a gentle breeze of wind. Those words were… all she had left of Allen at the moment. Hopefully the Fourteenth hadn't gotten to him yet. The thought of Allen joining with the Noah family and the Earl sickened her, as did the thought of such a focused, kind, and selfless exorcist giving way to such a horrible monster.

"Allen…" she said so softly that she barely moved her lips in doing so. Lenalee felt a slight trickle of tears down her cheek, but she held it in and took a deep breath.

"No," she said, raising her head so as to look forward instead of downward. "I have to stay positive, focus on the mission."

"Are you alright, Miss Exorcist?" asked the finder, with an air of calm patience.

"Yeah," she said, with a new burst of motivation. "Let's go."


End file.
